clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Residence (character)
Doctor Henry Residence is a excessively gloomy, unemotional medical professional in Dorkugal. He's a very depressing penguin to hang around, but he sure saves lives. He is a very good doctor. Background Born in Dorkugal, Residence prefered to sit in a corner and read medical books. He never made any friends, nor did he interact much. He just read medical books. It wasn't because he was a freak or a misfit; he voluntarilly chose to isolate himself from others. His parents were worried, so they enrolled him (against his will) in a social camp down in Club Penguin. There, he once again sat in the corner and read medical books. He can still recall camp. ---- Counselor: Henry Residence, you go out and play with the others or else! Residence looks up from his book on spleens. He calmly sets it down, responds without any anger nor worry. Residence: What exactly have I done wrong? Counselor: Well- Residence: Have I hurt any penguins, or been a nuisence to your camp? Counselor: No, but- Residence: Have I broken any rules reading this book? Counselor: Well, no... but- Residence: Then I've done nothing wrong, right? Counselor: Yes, but- HEY! You stupid little nerd, you get out there right now! Residence: (adjusting his glasses) Have I done anything, ma'am? Counselor: You're weird! Residence: ...and that's a crime? My species doesn't leave their building, ma'am. Counselor: WELL, YOU'RE NOT IN DORKUGAL! Counselor kicks the door open. The light glistening from the snow makes Residence squint to adjust. Counselor: Okay freak, one last chance. Go out there and behave or I will personally- Residence: Ma'am, I haven't done anything wrong. It is clearly stated that I am to enjoy myself at this camp, and I am enjoying myself. (Residence is still not smiling) Counselor: (enraged) WHY YOU LITTLE- Residence: Ma'am, I'm reading a book on spleens. That's not a crime. The Counselor snaps. She grabs Henry by his robe and drags him out of the cabin. Residence squints, and the others are smirking a bit, because he's still trying to read his spleen book. She drags the penguin to the Dock. Random Penguin: Man, that nerd is hard-cored! The counselor picks up Henry and slaps him. She snatches his book from him and tosses it into the lake. Residence: (a slight bit nervous, but still unemotional) Now, what did you do that for? The Counselor goes crazy. She throws him into a Hydro Hopper tube and gunned the engine. Residence starts screaming in panic. Counselor: NOW YOU HAVE EMOTION! HA HA HA HA! The Counselor turns a corner in the boat and Henry's tube braks off the line. The poor penguin flies out and smacks agains the water. One of Henry's webbed feet is torn against a message-in-a-bottle obstacle, and he is in great pain. A lifegaurd sees him sinking, and rescues him. Residence wakes up in a hospital. His parants are weeping, muttering how they shouldn't have tried to change him, and how they were dumb enough to send him to a camp with a mentally unstable counselor (who was now doing twenty life bans). Doctor: Okay Henry, all we need to do is... gulp... cut off what is left of your webbed foot. We'll replace it with a prosthetic one, and BAM! New foot. Residence: No. Doctor: No? Why? We won't even have to put you to sleep! A few numbing shots, and BAM! New foot. Residence: I like my foot. I want my foot. Doctor: WHY? Residence: (calmly) I told you. I like my foot. Doctor: By law, I can't make you get the prosthetic foot. However, I strongly urge you to get the prosthetic foot. Residence: Have you considered cleaning the wounds and applying some medical tape on the torn webs? Doctor: ...no... Residence: Maybe you should. Mrs. Residence: O_O Doctor: How old are you again? Residence: Twelve. Doctor: O_O Doctor: ...so, you don't want the prosthetic foot? Residence: I told you. I like my foot. Doctor: (rolling eyes) Fine. The doctor cleans Henry's wounds and applies the tape. In a few days, he is healed and limps home. ---- He felt sadder and sadder very day there. After the accident, he was given a cane as a "get well soon present", one which he used for the rest of his life. More recently, he makes sarcastic remarks due to his decreasing morale. ---- Residence on his Counslor: "So she went crazy and threw me in a lake? Big deal. I once operated on a paitient's spleen; he thought he was a puffle. He refused to accept any medical treatment, and insisted on a vetrinarian. I had to apply the anesthesis right there." Involvement He is one of the best doctors in Dorkugal, and along with his coworkers, he cures many patients. Trivia * Oddly, that counselor never really bothered him. * While he is sad and depressing when in a hospital, he is slightly happier elsewhere. : *Penguins most of the time do not like him, but if you're sick, you'll like him alright. * He likes his foot. * Residence is a direct parody from the "House" television series. * He actually salvaged the spleen book that was thrown into the lake in his childhood. * He has a thing for spleens. Residence is actually a bit happier when working on/resaarching/operating on spleens. * He can solve any medical case, even when everyone else are all saying "LOL what?". * It is rumored that he can cure the I-Love-You-Flu at the same stage that "only" Doctor Norton von Symatec can. * He is also a surgeon, and enjoys teaching medical seminars to medical students. * His "favorite" part of his job is actually diagnosing the disease, not curing it. See also * Dorkugal * Doctor Norton von Symatec * Doctor Atik McAfee * Residence Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:doctors Category:parodies